


EMBARRASSING! Lina and Gourry make a special connection!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Getting Together, PIV Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Lina and the gang happen upon a strange, rod shaped object with certain magical properties and one thing leads to another...





	EMBARRASSING! Lina and Gourry make a special connection!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776540) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



“What is this?” Lina grabbed the sole spoils of the dungeon they had been exploring and held it up to the light. Zel and Amelia gathered round to look, but then- as Lina turned the short wooden staff around in her hands, she heard a strangled groan from Gourry. 

All three of them turned around to see that the swordsman had gone white. “Does anyone else feel... kinda funny?” He said, then yelled again as Lina tightened her grip - 

“Ooh, what’s this doing?” Unconcerned with his apparent pain, Lina waved the rod around, experimenting with what sounds she could make him make- he started panting and sweating with the pain of it- Zel and Amelia started to look concerned but Lina’s evil inquisitive nature won out. She found she could get good results by squeezing it- then Zel grabbed her hand when Gourry doubled over with a shout. 

“What, it’s not hurting him that bad,” Lina said, starting to feel a little mean.

“It’s not hurting him at all, Lina.” Zel said through gritted teeth. 

Lina joined the dots and screeched. “EeeWww!!” 

She threw the rod at Zel, who threw it to Amelia with a cry of “I don’t want it,” and then Amelia threw it to Lina, who hurled it at Gourry’s head where he was doubled up on the floor. 

They stared down at him, and the only sound was the thin whine of shame he was making as he covered his head and prepared for an explosion from Lina. 

Zel was the first to move, prodding the wooden rod with his foot. When this produced no reaction, Lina tried- which produced a flinch from Gourry. 

“That’s interesting.” Said Amelia brightly, leaning down to pick up the stick. “It only seems to work when miss Lina does it.”

She turned the rod about in her hands and Zelgadis suddenly stiffened and grabbed it with a curt “No.” 

Lina’s ears perked up. “Oooh~ “ She said, and was about to say more, but a red-faced Gourry grabbed the rod from Amelia clonked Lina on the head with his other hand. 

“I’ll keep hold of this for now.” He said with as much dignity as he could manage. “Until we can sell the damn thing.”

They all agreed. 

——-

 

Lina discovered her own problem when they were walking back towards town, Gourry holding the rod loosely in his hand. Lina was feeling... a little pressure against herself, and for a while she assumed it was just that her knickers had ridden up or got twisted or something, but...

Gourry started to fidget with the rod, flicking his thumb over a little divot on the surface, and that was d e f i n i t e l y not her underwear, she could feel the heat and rough texture of his skin against her and it felt- surprisingly good?

She concentrated on it as they walked for a little while- she’d never had much success with her clit in the past, but she’d heard great things about it, and Gourry’s featherlight touches were starting to make her believe what the other girls at the sorcery academy had told her as she felt herself get wet and a pleasant tightness start to build in her stomach. She bit her lip as he started to circle it with his thumb- he was walking in front of her, she could see exactly what he was doing to her and he had no idea- 

She breathed out shakily as he pressed down on it harder and she realised that she didn’t want him to stop- it just felt too good- even as they all walked along, Amelia and Zel arguing about some obscure part of Seyrune law, Gourry whistling and swinging his arms aimlessly- she wanted more. 

She should tell him, she really should, this felt incredibly dishonest, but.... he changed his grip so his thumb was just resting against the little nub, applying a little pressure but not too much, and she didn’t want it to stop. She felt herself getting wetter and she could see her nipples standing out against her yellow top- through three layers of fabric, it was really quite impressive- but that only made her feel even more devious as she walked along behind the group instead of her usual place up front, her comrades unaware that she was blissfully close to getting off right there in broad daylight. 

Maybe not so unaware- one particularly loud pant from her had Gourry turning to face her, a strange expression flickering over his face when he saw her. He put the rod into his pocket - Lina cursed him even as she was glad for the return of her senses as the arousal cleared- and hung back till she caught up. 

“You okay, Lina?”

“Yeah,” She said, flapping a hand, and trying not to seem too out of breath. “Just a little tired from fighting those temple guardians earlier.” 

“Did you need me to carry you?”

Sweet, sweet Gourry. Lina was sorely tempted by the thought of being gathered into those strong arms and snuggling against his chest, or even getting to hold him from behind and wrap her legs around him- but he’d probably smell her, and wouldn’t that be something to explain. 

She brushed the thought away and took a deep breath. “Thanks Gourry, but I’m fine. Really- we’re nearly to town anyway.”

He shrugged. “Alright.” 

 

——-

Lina thought she might die as she squeezed her legs together under the dinner table. Gourry had been putting his hands into his pockets on and off all evening, just occasionally brushing the rod with his hand or gripping it as if to check it was there, and the featherlight touches had kept bringing Lina to the edge then leaving her with nothing but an ache in her cunt and a bit of a stomachache from being so tense. She tried to soothe herself with a big dinner, but even that couldn’t distract her- and that was saying something. 

They sat around chatting for a while- and then Gourry excused himself for a lie down, leaving Lina, Zel and Amelia playing cards. 

And then the touching started. Lina gulped as she felt the first firm stroke that signalled the beginning of a downright onslaught to her clit, Gourry’s fingers massaging and rolling it with a ferocity that made her grab the table’s edge and stifle a moan even as she broke out in a cold sweat. 

She managed to ride it out for a minute or so, and then he seemed to get bored of it- or so Lina thought, as she leant back and tried to focus on her hand. 

Only to shriek and leap up from her chair when he lapped at the rod with his tongue- and then closed his lips around it and sucked on it with a force that made Lina stumble as she threw her cards down and yelled something about needing to go, ignoring Zel and Amelia’s concerned looks as she bolted upstairs towards Gourry’s room as he started to graze his teeth against her. 

She kicked the door open with a screech of pure rage and he jumped, mouth still closed around the rod and one hand in his trousers, looking guilty. 

When he saw how wrecked she looked, he smirked, though. “Close the door.” He said, then licked over her nub again, making her knees almost buckle. 

“You know what you were doing?” Lina said weakly, wincing as he lapped at her. 

“Mmh- hmmm,” He said, and sweet dragon lords- she felt the vibration against her. He took the rod away and looked up at her, faking innocence even as he carried on stroking himself. “Sorry Lina, did you want me to stop?” 

The cool air brushing against her wet nethers made her lose it. She slammed the door and began pulling off her clothes. “Oh no you don’t- you’re going to finish what you started-“ and she tackled him back down to the bed and grabbed the rod from him, making him cry out as she ground herself against the bulge in his trousers and started to peel him out of his shirt- thankfully he’d already taken off his armour so she was soon at his bare chest, scratching and biting at him and sucking on his nipples as he grabbed for her breasts and squeezed them. 

She had to stop and arch back as he pinched her nipples- they’d been so neglected all day as he’d teased her clit, so now they felt hypersensitive as he rolled and pulled on them before reaching down to press a finger to her entrance, grunting at how easily it slid in. 

The rod fell onto the covers, forgotten, as he whistled and slid a second finger in to her. “You’re really open, Lina.”

Lina squeezed her eyes shut, but still wanted more. “You’ve been touching me for the last two hours Gourry, what do you expect- auuggh!” She groaned as he started to scissor her, then knelt up away from his hand. “Stop- I want... I want you.” She finished with a blush, aware of how brazen she sounded. 

He just moaned and pulled her into his lap- undoing the laces on his trousers the rest of the way and his cock sprang out, already leaking and ready for her so she just sank down onto him with a cry of relief as he finally filled her. 

She sat there, panting for a little while, just feeling him inside her as he clutched her to his chest and whined for more, before starting to grind her hips down onto him. 

“Been thinking about this all day.” She panted, as he began to buck up to meet her. 

“I know you have, you dirty girl.”

Lina just mewed and tried to get him deeper into her, starting to shake with want. 

“Been thinking about doing this to you all day too.” He grunted. “All year.” 

“Mmm” Lina moaned as he started back on her breasts and she bounced on him harder, feeling like she was melting around his burning hot length inside her. She was so close now- so close- 

And then he leant down and licked over the shell of her ear before grazing it with his teeth and she came apart with a wail. 

He didn’t move to help her off him though, just holding her and thrusting shallowly as she squirmed and moaned and eventually came back down. 

“Lina.” Gourry breathed into her ear. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you can help me finish?” 

She nodded and he pulled her off of his lap, before lying her down and pulling her to the edge of the bed and standing over her. 

He swallowed and pushed the hair out of his face before pushing her bent leg up towards her chest and then driving back into her with no warning. She gasped at the new tightness, still feeling tender but not opposed to more stimulation as he pounded into her, leaning over her on shaking arms and moaning. 

Once she got used to the pace, Lina joined in as best she could, arching up against him and tensing her floor until he came with a shout, screwing up his face and leaning away from her. 

He scrubbed at his eyes as she sat up, and she saw that a few tears had fallen out. She wiped them away, and then pushed his hair behind his ear and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He sat down on the bed next to her and sank into her arms.  
—-

“So, that happened.” Said Gourry, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yep.” Lina could still feel the sticky mess of it between her legs, and his creamy skin was covered in scratches and bite marks. “Sorry I roughed you up so much.”

He seemed to notice them for the first time as he glanced down at himself. “Sorry I kind of started it without telling you.” 

Lina blushed. “I mean... we both knew what it did... “

“Hmm.” He picked it up and Lina groaned as she felt the press of his palm against her. “This thing sure has a lot to answer for.”

She stretched and looked at the door. “Think we have time to fit another round in before Zel and Amelia come to find us?”

“I’m willing to find out.” 

——

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had no idea what to call this ><; 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
